Every You, Every Me
by Evenstar M
Summary: O que eles tinham não podia ser chamado exatamente de amizade. Mas aquela tarefa inesperada os levaria a algo maior do que esta. Algo para o qual talvez ainda não estivessem preparados. Algo que não poderiam querer. Ou negar. [Fic 5x2 Presente para Blanxe


**Autora: **Likaah

**Gênero:** TWT, Yaoi, Romance, Angst

**Beta**: Mady Richellier, beta-mor doceira

**Casais:** 5x2

**Disclaimer:** Nada de GW me pertence, infelizmente. Até porque, se pertencesse, a história seria bem diferente da que a gente conhece...

**Agradecimentos:** A **Niu** por ter me ajudado com o enredo, pela paciência e pelas dicas no msn. A **Mady** pela ótima e perfeccionista betagem, por todo o apoio e pelas horas me dando idéias de enredo, título e músicas. E a **Carol** que me agüentou todo santo dia com esse prólogo e me ajudou a desenvolvê-lo. Valeu mesmo, garotas.

**Nota: **_Essa fic eu dedico para a __**Blanxe**__, que faz aniversário hoje. Só porque mesmo eu sendo a peste do msn dela ela me agüenta todo dia, e só porque ela ama um 5x2! É...foi difícil escrever, mas foi feita com carinho pra você. Parabéns e eu espero que você goste Blan )_

* * *

**Every You, Every Me**

Prólogo

* * *

_And I'm here still waiting_

_though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_like you've already figured out_

_**-**_

_Wufei se debatia em pavor, tentando ao máximo apagar as imagens que começavam a tomar forma em sua mente. O suor escorria em grandes proporções de sua face contorcida e seu corpo encontrava-se em posição fetal jogado no chão._

_- Pare ! P-por favor.. pare! – gritava, tentando empregar coerência em suas palavras. _

_Em resposta ao seu apelo veio uma risada fria e cruel, sem vestígio de pena ou qualquer outra emoção, antes que uma voz se fizesse ouvir:_

_- Pobre Wufei... saiba que pode gritar o quanto quiser, porque ninguém irá te ouvir, e muito menos te ajudar..._

_Wufei abriu os olhos a custo, limpando as lágrimas que antes tentara conter e agora escorriam livremente por seu rosto. Buscou impor o usual tom grave que empregava em sua voz, mas quando esta saiu-lhe por entre os lábios, não passava de um murmúrio amedrontado._

_- Porque está fazendo isso? Apenas me diga o porquê !_

_Dessa vez a voz demorou um pouco para responder e, quando o fez, soou calma e até mesmo pensativa:_

_- Hum... será que você é tão ingênuo a ponto de não perceber? Eu só estou fazendo justiça... Acha justo que alguém roube algo que não lhe pertence e fique impune?_

_Wufei pareceu atordoado por alguns minutos, mas logo se recompôs. Sua voz soou mais forte dessa vez, como se ele estivesse depositando nela toda a certeza que tinha no momento:_

_- Eu não roubei nada de ninguém e não faço idéia do que você está falando._

_Outra risada se seguiu, ainda mais pérfida, mais macabra._

_- Mesmo? Então deixe-me torturá-lo mais um pouco para que você se lembre..._

_E as imagens surgiram novamente. E com cada vez mais força. Cada vez mais nitidez. _

_Sally..._

- Sally!! NÃO!

Wufei abriu os olhos assustado ao sentir-se sacudido violentamente por alguém.

_Então fora tudo um sonho?_

Olhou a sua volta. Seu quarto permanecia o mesmo; nada de sangue no chão, coisas quebradas ou presenças sinistras, iluminado apenas pela tela do computador que costumava deixar ligada toda noite para o caso de receber alguma missão. Sabia que estava sendo paranóico, afinal, isso não acontecia com tanta freqüência assim, mas preferia receber a notícia na hora. Talvez lhe desse mais confiança, se é que alguma vez ele a tinha em baixa.

Tentando se recompor, esperou sua respiração normalizar enquanto passava uma mão pelos fios negros que se encontravam emaranhados; só então levantou os olhos para a figura que havia interrompido seu sonho e que permanecia de pé a sua frente, como se esperasse alguma explicação. Embora o quarto estivesse na mais completa penumbra, existiam detalhes no contorno _daquela_ sombra que jamais lhe enganariam. Conhecia aquela trança e aquele corpo esguio muito bem.

Maxwell.

Os olhos do americano se curvaram no que parecia ser uma incomum preocupação com sua pessoa, e foi com a voz hesitante que perguntou:

- Tá tudo bem?

Wufei permaneceu um tempo fitando o colega de "trabalho", mas sem realmente enxergá-lo. Seus pensamentos vagavam pelo sonho que tivera pela quarta vez naquela semana. Pelo visto o tal café que Winner havia lhe preparado não serviria para nada... estava começando a achar que teria de passar as noites em eternas insônias programadas.

Mirando a cama onde deveria estar, ficou surpreso ao ver que ela não estava muito bagunçada, apenas o lençol estava amarrotado em função de seus movimentos durante o sono, mas arregalou os olhos quando se virou em direção à pequena mesa localizada ao lado da cama: todos os papéis que ali estavam agora jaziam no chão, ao lado do que havia sobrado de seu precioso abajur.

Atrás de si, Duo pigarreou, e isso fez o chinês voltar-se mais uma vez para o rosto do americano, como se só naquele momento tivesse se dado conta de que ele estava ali.

_Droga_, pensou. _Então ele viu tudo... _

Novamente, Duo fez menção de abrir a boca, parecendo disposto a repetir a pergunta diante da falta de resposta, ao que Wufei interrompeu com rispidez:

- Não houve nada. Eu...só tive um pesadelo.

O americano levantou uma sobrancelha diante da resposta óbvia. Sabia que aquele não era o momento mais propício, mas não conseguiu se conter:

- Jura? Bem, eu acho que poderia deduzir isso sem você ter precisado se dar ao trabalho de me dizer, se é que você me entende. – gesticulou, apontando para o rosto do chinês, coberto de suor e para o torso nu nas mesmas condições, mas que agora subia e descia calmamente.

Wufei sentiu seu rosto corar ao ver-se observado com tamanha intensidade e, inconscientemente, desviou os olhos para baixo. _Mas que droga.. o quer será que esse idiota está fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas?_

Pigarreou, levantando os olhos e mirando o americano outra vez:

- E _eu_ acho que tenho o direito de perguntar o que faz no meu quarto a essa hora, não tenho, Maxwell?

Duo pareceu desconcertado por um momento, mas logo respondeu:

- ... Bem... como você não deu sinal de vida desde que os outros chegaram e não apareceu pra jantar.. Eu... bem, alguma coisa podia ter acontecido, você sabe.

Wufei franziu o cenho. Não acreditava que o americano estivesse preocupado com ele; aquilo parecia uma bela mentira, e das deslavadas. Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha a impressão de que Duo estava mais interessado em arrancar alguma informação sobre a missão para a qual Heero e os outros tinham ido há dois dias; lembrava-se de ouvir constantemente o outro perguntando que missão tão secreta era aquela, que nem a si fora revelada.

Hn, como se ele, Wufei, fosse saber de alguma coisa... Naquela casa não lhe contavam nem mesmo o que compravam para café da manhã...

E o pior de tudo era que Duo lhe havia pego em um momento realmente constrangedor. Vinha tendo aquele mesmo pesadelo há quatro noites seguidas, mas uma coisa era se contorcer na cama e acordar gritando o nome de sua ex-namorada, outra bastante diferente era alguém vê-lo naquele estado.

E ainda por cima tinha que ser _ele_?

Wufei era do tipo que não admitia fraquezas; achava que a aceitação delas somente tornava a pessoa mais vulnerável. Não era nada pessoal, mas não conseguia se abrir facilmente com os outros. Havia alguma coisa... que o impedia, o segurava. Ele não queria ser fraco. Por Deus, ele era um piloto Gundam! Não _devia_ ser fraco.

Foi com isso em mente que se virou para Duo - que mais uma vez encontrava-se esperando uma resposta, com a confusão estampada em seu rosto -, e disse simplesmente:

- Sinto desapontá-lo em dizer que sua preocupação comigo, se é que ela existe, é totalmente ridícula e desnecessária. Entendeu bem o que eu disse? Eu não _preciso_ da sua preocupação, Maxwell.

O chinês assistiu com certa satisfação o rosto do parceiro passar de confuso à indignado, para ouvir a resposta raivosa do outro em poucos segundos:

- Como pode dizer isso? Eu vim até aqui em cima pra ver se você estava bem, e você simplesmente joga minha boa vontade no lixo?

Wufei se manteve impassível.

- Fico feliz em ver que me fiz suficientemente claro até mesmo para você.

Duo arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia. Tudo bem que o chinês não era exatamente a pessoa mais simpática que conhecia, mas nem mesmo Heero lhe trataria daquele jeito.

Fechou os olhos e contou até três, tentando se acalmar para só então rebater:

- Quer saber? É bom mesmo que você não precise de tudo isso, porque saiba que não vai mais acontecer, ok?

O americano encaminhou-se para a porta, parando antes de tocar a maçaneta para dizer em voz baixa:

- Eu fui um idiota em pensar que você precisava de ajuda... em pensar que _eu _poderia ajudá-lo.

E com essas palavras, abriu a porta e saiu, deixando um chinês atônito em meio à escuridão do quarto.

_Ele... realmente disse isso que eu acabei de ouvir?_

Foi desperto de seu momentâneo transe por um bip alto vindo de sua escrivaninha, na qual seu computador se encontrava. Franziu a testa e esgueirou-se para fora das cobertas, percorrendo o cômodo com cuidado para não tropeçar em nada. Chegando mais perto, pôde constatar o que já suspeitava: a tela antes azul agora continha uma janela aberta, na qual se lia:

_Você acaba de receber uma mensagem._

_I__'m falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_just a broken heart that's still beating_

_in the pain..._

* * *

**Continua...**

-

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Yep, segunda fic que eu escrevo... e que bom que esse prólogo finalmente saiu... graças a Niu e os seus 'calma, ainda tem tempo', diante do meu desespero de não conseguir terminar até dia 8... Bem, o título da fic vem da música do **Placebo** de mesmo nome, a qual, aliás, eu nunca ouvi. Já os trechos de início e término fazem parte da música _Broken_, do **Lifehouse**.

Espero que todos gostem ! o/

**Notas da Beta:** Uh! Wufie tendo sonhos estranhos e Duo solícito... 5x2! \o/ E olha que quando conheci a srta. Lika ela dizia que nunca gostaria de algo como isso... veja só, Blanxe, tá até escrevendo... XD

Daqui a pouco vai trocar o "Marquise" pelo "Chang" o/


End file.
